


Let's have a baby!

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Children, F/M, Louis and Liam don't, M/M, Narry didn't have Sex ED, Niall's on board, Texting, Zayn's trying to join LM, harry wants a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2662076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall: it would be the craic, Haz. Imagine them curls and blue eyes on some kid.<br/>Niall: Clear winner!<br/>Harry: He would get all the girls in school.<br/>Harry: or lads! Whatever he likes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's have a baby!

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Harry's general obsession with pregnant ladies.

**Harry:** Is it plausible for us to get a child?

 **Liam:** What, like together?

 **Harry:** yeah, I mean.

 **Harry:** we’re always on the road.

 **Harry:** So my child would really become your child, you feel me?

 **Louis** : Harold, you’re 20. Not nearly old enough for getting a child.

 **Liam:** Our values aren’t the same, Haz, it would become really confusing for it.

 **Niall:** that’s our child you’re talking about Li, he or she’s not an _it._

 **Harry:** right, Ni!

 **Harry:** I knew you would be on board.

 **Niall:** it would be the craic, Haz. Imagine them curls and blue eyes on some kid.

 **Niall:** Clear winner!

 **Harry:** He would get all the girls in school.

 **Harry:** or lads! Whatever he likes.

 **Harry:** or she of course!

 **Louis:** That’s crazy Harold.

 **Harry:** oh because your child can only be 100 percent straight?

 **Niall:** yeah, team Ni+Haz doesn’t care about sexual preference.

 **Harry:** I’m gunna love that kid no matter what.

 **Harry:** and I totally caught you and Nick last week going at it.

 **Harry:** You’re a total liar.

 **Niall:** 100 percent.

 **Harry:** NIALL YES!

 **Louis:** hey!

 **Louis:** Eleanor was also in that room.

 **Louis:** she just needed to hydrate after all the crazy sex we’d had.

 **Harry:** sure Lou.

 **Harry:** that’s why you couldn’t walk the day after?

 **Liam:** no matter what, you two aren’t having a baby.

 **Liam:** we have a tour in a bit

 **Liam:** and despite Lou’s efforts

 **Liam:** tour’s not a great place for a child

 **Louis:** who would even have it?

 **Louis:** I mean, would you use Gemma’s eggs or adopt..?

 **Niall:** What are you talking about?

 **Harry:** Niall’s not gunna have sex with my sister!!!

 **Harry:** only this _Styles_ is his style.

 **Liam:** …

 **Louis:** …

 **Niall:** …

 **Zayn:** …

 **Harry:** ‘cause my last name is Styles and..

 **Louis:** Harold, no.

 **Liam:** seriously, how would you get a child?

 **Harry:** well Liam when two people love each other

 **Harry:** they have this thing called sex

 **Harry:** and if you don’t use protection you can end up with a child

 **Niall:** yeah buddy!

 **Liam:** …

 **Louis:** …

 **Liam:** you _do_ know that has to be a male _and_ a female right?

 **Liam:** like, Niall doesn’t have a uterus therefore he can’t bear your child haz.

 **Louis:** like Niall would be the one to carry that thing

 **Louis:** haven’t you heard them?

 **Louis:** ‘oh niall, right there! Faster please!’

 **Louis:** Niall’s obviously the pitcher

 **Louis:** and Harry wouldn’t let anyone but him carry his child for nine months.

 **Harry:** I would let Niall carry our child if that was how our relationship worked

 **Louis:** but it doesn’t

 **Harry:** but it doesn..

 **Harry:** Louis!

 **Liam:** back to the lack of male pregnancies oppose to what the fictional world thinks, yeah?

 **Liam:** so no child to harry/niall right now, right?

 **Harry:** I guess so…

 **Niall** : :-(

 **Harry:** :’-( <3

 **Louis:** awks..

 **Niall:** hey

 **Niall:** what happened to Zayn?

 **Zayn:** aha check this out.

 **Zayn:** pez gave me this hair scarf

 **Zayn:** it has flowers and everything.

 **Zayn:** she said that if I keep growing my hair

 **Zayn:** I can join them on their next tour

 **Zayn:** that’s great, yeah?

 **Louis** : …

 **Liam:** …

 **Niall:** …

 **Harry** : …

 **Zayn** : Lads? aha

 **Zayn:** come on

 **Zayn:** you guys would come to all of our shows right?


End file.
